Pieces Of Me
by Katie 452
Summary: Michael and Maria Fic. After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened.
1. Holding On

Title: Pieces Of Me

Author: Katie; Summary: After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened. A Michael/Maria Fan fiction.

Spoilers: Up to and including Independence Day/general season one. Starts before Sexual Healing.

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter One: Holding On**

Maria was lying down on her bed, her hand holding her phone to her ear while she listened to Liz talk about how hard it was for her to stay away from Max. All she could do was offer "yeah"s and "I know"s when appropriate; she missed Michael even though she knew she shouldn't. She glanced across the room at her TV. It was on mute, she had this inability to watch TV and talk on the phone at the same time. She began to flip the channels looking for something she recognized; she would watch the TV show on mute while she talked and listened to Liz, she did that a lot. Maria sighed at the silence of her house, Maria had been alone at the house for about half a week now, and her mom was somewhere in Texas for some alien…something. She would be for the next two and a half weeks. Maria liked it that way.

"Have you even seen Michael since he spent the night at your house last week?" Liz asked over the phone feeling bad that she hadn't asked earlier. About a week ago Michael had shown up outside Maria's window, upset about something and Maria had let him stay with her, no questions asked, only to get in huge trouble with her mom the next morning. Amy almost canceled the trip she was on now due to Michael's unscheduled and unexplained visit, but had ultimately decided that this trip meant to much to them financially for her to not go.

"I haven't even heard from Michael since he stayed here…I still don't even know why he stayed here" Maria sighed. She didn't want to talk about that…she got sad when she thought about that. Maria sighed again and quickly changed the subject.

Maria's subject change worked, and she and Liz ended up talking on the phone much longer than either one of them intended. It was okay though, it wasn't like either one of them had other plans. Maria thought she heard something and sat up; she asked Liz to hold on for a sec and pulled the phone down for her ear. She thought she heard someone at the door. She pulled the phone back up to ear, "Liz, I think someone is at my door, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Maria, its past one in the morning" Liz said, instantly worried about her best friend.

"That doesn't change the fact that I think there is someone at my door" Maria smiled as Liz said something about ax murders and then they both said good-bye and hung up.

Maria stood up and slowly walked toward her front door. She heard the fait knocking again and realized that it was at her back door. She turned on her heels muttering to herself about how dumb she would feel if this was an ax murder she was walking toward and as she reached the back door she sighed before swinging it open.

It was so dark out that for a split second she didn't recognize him as he stood before her. "Michael, what are you doing here…oh my god, what happened to you?" She asked her face and voice filling with concern as he she saw the blood covering his face and shirt. She held out her hand to him and he almost collapsed in to her. She helped him walk to the bathroom which now seemed to be to far away.

When they reached the bathroom Maria helped him to sit up in the counter next to the sink. He sat on the edge, never quite meeting her eyes with his. He took a deep breath and pain overtook him and leaned back against the wall behind him, still sitting on the edge of the counter.

Michael could hear Maria moving around but was never really aware of where she was until he felt a warm water covered washcloth against his cheek. She pulled it across his face, pulling away the blood that was there. He heard her sharp intake of breath a she saw the tiny scratches that covered his face.

"Maybe I should call Max" Maria whispered just load enough for Michael to hear.

"No" Michael said catching Maria's hand in his own, "Don't, please" Michael asked her releasing her hand and putting his own back down.

Maria just nodded, not sure that she could actually handle what was going on. She wanted to say something…anything but instead she just dipped the washcloth back in the warm water and pulled across his face again. She washed off his face and neck and arms as best she could, taking deep breaths when ever she came across a big scratch or cut or bruise.

Maria saw that his shirt was soaked in blood and reached for the button on top. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She heard his moan softly in pain and when she saw his chest and torso she understood why. She pulled the bottom of his white tank top out of his jeans and as gently as she could she pulled it over his head and let it hit the floor. Her sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by Michael who still hadn't really said anything since he got to Maria's house.

Michael just sat there as the only girl he had ever cared about took care of him. He felt helpless, like a child. He felt her wipe all the blood off his chest and torso. There wasn't as much blood there as there had been on his face, mostly just bruises. He heard Maria say something but the words themselves didn't quite register in his mind. A few moments later he felt her pull away from him, he realized that she was about to leave the room and he grabbed her hand lightly.

Maria spun around when she felt his hand on hers. She moved back so that she was in front of him. She lightly put her hand on his cheek, barley touching him, scared she would hurt him. "I'm just going to find a shirt you can wear, I'll be right back" she whispered to him. Concern flooded her features as she moved in between his legs, wanting to be close to him.

Michael didn't say anything; he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He shut his eyes tightly; he shut out the entire world. He just held her to him, as tightly as he could.

Maria relaxed into his embrace. She pulled him to her as gently as she could and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes hoping that she did the right thing by not calling Max and that Michael felt something approaching better.

When Michael loosened his hold on Maria she looked at him, "I'll be right back" she said and only left after he nodded. She returned with a white tank top almost exactly like the one Michael had been wearing, only clean. She slid it on him and closed her eyes when he winced in pain.

Michael caught her hand as it fell and they intertwined their fingers. Maria moved back in between his legs and rested one hand lightly on his knee while her other hand remained in his. Michael finally looked up, and looked Maria in the eyes. What he saw there amazed him, concern, worry, love. Michael leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

Maria's smile caught in her throat as she tried to hold back her tears. She swallowed, hard and leaned up to hug him. When she finally pulled back she looked up at him and smiled, "So, I'll let you stay tonight, but I want to know what happened" Maria said knowing full and well that even if he didn't want to tell her what happened, she would let him stay anyway, all that really mattered was that he was okay. She just didn't want to feel like she didn't last time he showed up here and she tried to help him, and then didn't see him again until…well until now.

"What about your mom?" He asked, holding back a smile at how they were returning to there banter.

Maria smiled, "Out of town, three weeks". She walked a few steps away from him and held out her hand. He used it to steady himself as he got off the counter. "My room" She was not only telling him where they were going, but how far, and he was grateful for that. He leaned against her as they walked the hallway to her room.


	2. Hearing The Truth

Title: Pieces Of Me

Author: Katie; Summary: After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened. A Michael/Maria Fan fiction. 

Spoilers: Up to and including Independence Day

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter two: Hearing the Truth **

They got to her room and he sat down on her bed. He kicked his shoes off his feet and slid to the back of the bed. Maria sat down next to him, and he rested his hand on her knee and she placed her hand on his thigh. He didn't want to not be touching her. Right now, she made him feel safe.

She slid her hand, ever so lightly, from his thigh, to his torso, up his chest, finally to rest on his cheek. She moved close to him and pulled his forehead down to rest on hers. Maria sighed, "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I am now" He whispered it so softly that he doubted she even heard him until her saw her breath a small smile. Michael let his forehead rest on hers and slid his hands up, to rest on both sides of her face, to hold her cheeks; he tucked her hair behind her ear at the same time on both sides. He kissed her forehead lightly before returning his forehead to rest on hers.

Maria smiled; she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Michael was being so different from what she was used to. She moved closer to him and slowly looked up at him. She leaned up and placed the sweetest, gentlest kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back from the kiss Michael smiled down at her…a real smile, before pulling her against him. Michael held her there for a second. He took a deep breath and pulled her away. Holding her at arm's length before dropping his hands from her shoulders. He had to tell her why he came here, why his face and arms and chest and torso had blood and bruises covering them.

Maria sighed softly when he pulled her back preparing herself for the "I have to be alone" speech. She looked up and met Michael's eyes with her own when she heard him sigh.

"It was Hank" Michael said so quietly that Maria moved closer to him just to hear him.

"You're foster father?" Maria asked as she moved as close to him as she could. The tone of his voice, broken and scared, it broke her heart. She kissed his shoulder softly and rested her hand on his knee. She felt his hand cover hers.

"Yeah, my foster father" Michael nodded. He covered her hand with one of his and with his free hand he slid his arm around her, almost as if he was sure he was going to lose her and he wanted to hold on to her for as long as possible before that happened.

"Has it happened before?" Maria asked not sure what else to ask.

"Used to a lot, when I was younger, before I could do anything about it" Michael said. He kissed the top of her head softly and watched as she curled into him more. "Never this bad, its only left a mark a few times" Michael finished and swallowed, hard.

"Why…why was it so bad this time?" Maria asked as she pulled back to look at him. She let one hand fall on his cheek as she wished she could make things better for him.

"I don't know, he was just angry, came home angry I think." Michael answered, he reached his hand up to hold hers. He pulled it away from his cheek and kissed the palm of her hand lightly before bringing it to rest between them.

"Last time you were here?" Maria asked. Wanting to know if the last time he came to her it was because of Hank then to.

"Yeah" Michael whispered.

"You can't go back there, we have to do something" Maria said, unwilling to let Michael go back to that awful place.

"There's nothing I can do" Michael said closing his eyes and pulling Maria close to him.

"But you could…" Maria stated pulling back to look at him. She saw the look on his face and sighed. "Lets go to sleep and fight it out in the morning, 'kay?" She asked.

"Yeah" Michael smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

They both lay down on Maria's bed, facing each other, about as close to each other as they could get. Michael draped his arm over her waist and pulled her to him. His chin rested above her head. He kissed the top of her head and watched her as she fell asleep.

Two hours later Maria stirred in Michael's arms. She looked up at him and saw that he was awake. "How long was I asleep?" She asked lightly running her hand down his cheek.

"Only a couple of hours" He answered and smiled down at her. "Go back to sleep" he whispered to her.

"What about you?" She asked…"You don't look like you've slept at all" She smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

He smiled back at her, then looked down almost as if he was ashamed, "I don't want to go to sleep" He admitted.

"Why not, Michael, you're safe here" She promised him nuzzling closer to him before pulling back enough to look up at him.

"Promise not to laugh at me" He asked her, sounding like a little kid. When Maria nodded he sighed, "I don't want to go to sleep because I'm scared that if I do, I'll wake up and none of this will have been real, I'll still be at the trailer with Hank and you won't be here" He said it all fast and quiet, never looking at her as he spoke.

Maria smiled when he finished. She looked up at him, forcing him to look her in the eye, "I promise to be here when you wake up, if you promise to be here when I wake up" She whispered and he nodded, they both understood what she meant, she was asking him not to run away from her again, and he was promising not to.

Michael leaned down and kissed her softly and when he did he felt Maria's whole body tense. He heard her whimper his name as if something bad was happening and he felt her clench on to his arms so hard that it hurt. So he held her, scared and not knowing what else to do, he held her, he held her until she screamed so quietly it came out as a whisper and she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as possible, tangling their legs together and pushing her whole body to his, needing to be close to him.

When Michael kissed her moments ago Maria saw things. But not only saw them, felt the emotions that came along with them.

Michael in his room, Hank coming in yelling, then beating Michael into a bloody mess. How small, useless, and unloved Michael felt. She could feel his pain as Hank kicked his ribs.

Michael stumbling and falling, walking all the way to Maria's house. He kept thinking about her. That she would take care of him, wouldn't judge him. That he needed her. That he loved her.

Herself as she cleaned the drying blood off Michael. He felt like a little kid, like a burden. He felt terrible for encroaching upon her life more than he all ready had. Michael, knowing that he was all ready so attached that he couldn't pull away from her if he wanted to.

Michael telling her everything. He was scared, that she would think less of him, would find out that he couldn't even defend himself against his foster father, so how could he defend her against killer aliens or whatever may come up?

Michael watching her sleep. Worrying that she would wake up and realize she was way to god for him, that she should never care about some stupid alien who does nothing but ruin her life. That she would leave him.

"I saw everything" Maria whispered not moving away from Michael at all.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked pulling back from her, shocked.

"I saw you and Hank, and you come here, and I felt what you felt when everything was happening, when you were here, when you were watching me sleep" Maria said trying to make sense of everything. "Did you see anything?" She asked looking up at him.

"How did you see that?" Michael asked, wanting to know. "No, I didn't see anything, I was worried about you" Michael kissed her forehead lightly, "You scared me" He added remembering how scared he had been just a few moments ago.

"I don't know how or why I saw what I saw, or felt what I felt, I just know that I did" Maria said, she knew that what she was saying sounded crazy, she looked up at Michael and knew that he believed her.

"I don't know why that would happen, nothing like that has ever happened before" Michael explained wishing he had more answers. Michael moved away from her some and sat up. What did she feel from him? What exactly did she see? What was she thinking? How did she see him now?

Maria noticed that Michael pulled away from her before he sat up. Maria nodded slightly before she sat up. She remembered Liz telling her what is was like when she saw things from Max and Max saw things from her. She described it as the most intimate and the best thing that she ever did. When she had the flashes, she hoped that he had them about her too, like, somehow, that would have made them closer.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Maria asked, trying to meet her eyes with hers, but he never quite let her.

"Nothing" He mumbled looking everywhere except at Maria.

"Don't lie to me, Michael" Maria sighed. She rested her hand lightly on his cheek and brought his eyes to hers. "I wanted you to get them to, the flashes, or visions, or whatever they are, I wanted us both to get them, and I know it's dumb…" Maria said thinking that if she told him what she was thinking; maybe he would open up to her.

Michael smiled slightly, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. "It isn't dumb…you want what Max and Liz have…" Michael answered, still barley looking at her.

"No…I don't want what Max and Liz have, I want us to have something different, I just…I want the kind of connection that Max and Liz have" Maria said not sure how much sense that made to him.

"Do you still want us to have anything…after what you saw?" Michael asked instantly feeling stupid, this wasn't him, he didn't open up this way, didn't make himself this vulnerable, he was supposed to be a stone wall. He was too close to Maria and he knew it, he was in far to deep but didn't know how to get out, didn't even think he wanted to anymore.

"What, of course I do, Michael…" Maria searched for the words but couldn't find them. Maria leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She felt Michael respond to the kiss, and she broke away. She pressed her forehead against his; he flinched but didn't pull away.

"I can try, if you want, to make a connection, try to make the flashes go both ways" Michael whispered to her, wanting to just get past this for now.

"Do you want to?" She asked and heard him mumble something about wanting to if she did. "No, I only want to if you want to" She said pulling back, sitting up straight, looking at him.


	3. Seeing Stars

Title: Pieces Of Me

Author: Katie

Summary: After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened. A Michael/Maria Fan fiction.

Spoilers: Up to and including Independence Day

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter Three: Seeing Stars**

Michael sighed softly to himself. He placed his hands on her cheeks and took a few deep breaths; he looked directly into her eyes wondering if he could even do this. He felt Maria's hand move to gently lie on his knee and instantly he was in.

Michael's breath quickened and he held onto Maria tighter as

A young Maria looking out her window, waiting for her dad to come home, he never did. She felt alone, and like she should be alone. Unloved. A feeling of longing, for anything. There has to be something better out there for me than Roswell, New Mexico.

Maria and Liz, around 3rd grade, playing outside, Liz smiled at Max and Maria turned around and saw Michael and smiled, politely. Belonging, playfulness, wondering, curiosity.

Maria, 6th or 7th grade, at home, mad, because her mom had forgotten, yet again, that she had promised Maria she would help her with something and had gone out on a date. Unloved. Wishful ness. She felt stupid that she actually believed her mom…again.

Maria, when she found out about the aliens and Michael and Isabel trying to scare her into silence. She was scared, worried that something would happen to her or Liz, wishing she felt more comfortable with them. Having no idea what to do.

When Michael got sick. Worried. Wanting to help. Love for Michael, worry that when he woke up he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

Himself, the way that she saw him. She trusted him, whole-heartedly and with out restrictions. Worry that he wouldn't want her She loved him. Unconditional love.

Maria tightened her grip on Michael's knee and felt her pulse quicken as

Michael breaking out of the pod, watching Max and Isabel together. Wanting to belong, wishing he could reach out to them but being too scared. Not understanding what was happening.

Michael being sent to live with Hank thinking he was getting a real family, like Max and Isabel had. Excited, happy, maybe he finally belonged here.

The first time Michael found out Hank didn't want him and kept him around for the monthly check. Sadness, envy of Max and Isabel, wanting to leave.

Michael, the first time he saw her, standing with Liz outside the elementary school. Jealously of her normal life, intrigue.

Them, on their road trip to Marathon, TX. Amused at her quirks, happiness that he found someone who he felt understood him at least a little.

Herself, as Michael saw her. Worry that she wouldn't want him. Love for her. Unconditional love.

When the connection broke they fell against each other, both breathing hard. It had been easier than Michael though to establish a connection, but the visions themselves were intense, unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. The impact of the visions left them dazed.

Maria's forehead fell against Michael's shoulder and his forehead leaned against the top of her head. They both lay down, facing each other. Maria smiled at Michael who tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before leaning over and kissing her. Maria returned the kiss until she felt Michael deepen it, she pulled back, "Hurt?" She asked referring to the cuts and bruises the covered him.

"Not enough to stop" He answered her and kissed her again.

"What did you see?" Maria asked him.

"You…when your dad left, and playing with Liz and mad at your mom and when you found out about us and when I was sick, and you…you seeing me." Michael told her and kissed her again. "What did you see?" he asked, almost scared to know.

"I saw when you broke out of that pod thing, you when they sent you to live with Hank, the way he treated you, you at school, us in Texas, and I saw you seeing me to." Maria smiled and kissed him again.

When they finally pulled back Maria smiled and yawned. She nuzzled herself into Michael's chest and smiled again. "Sleepy" She mumbled.

"Yeah" Michael whispered. "Go to sleep…I will to" he answered her question before she could ask it.

They both drifted off to sleep, holding each other tightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't gotten much feedback at all, I'm not sure if that's because people aren't reading it or because people aren't liking it. Please review! It's the only way I can improve. Even if you hate it, please review!


	4. Taking Care Of Things

Title: Pieces Of Me

Author: Katie

Summary: After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened. A Michael/Maria Fan fiction.

Spoilers: Up to and including Independence Day

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter Four: Taking Care of Things **

Michael woke up and smiled down at the girl in his arms. He slowly slipped out of bed as he realized that there was something he had to do. He sat on the edge of the bed and shook Maria lightly. She slowly woke up and smiled at him, "Hey" he whispered.

"Hi, what are you doing?" She asked.

"There's just something I have to do, I wanted to wake you up and tell you…you know, so I would be here when you woke up" He smiled as did she.

"Come back when you're done?" She asked knowing this wasn't something he wanted to talk about, not right now anyway.

"Of course" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When the kiss ended Michael stood up and smiled at her. "I'll be back in a few hours, go back to sleep"

"Okay, love you" Maria mumbled, and then she realized what she said and sat up. "I didn't mean to say that, not that I didn't mean it because I did, but I didn't mean to say it and…" Maria babbled on. Scared that her telling Michael she loved him would scare him. She knew that he loved her but that in no way meant that he was ready to start admitting it out loud.

Michael didn't say anything. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She kept babbling and he smiled. That was his Maria. He leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled back she was quiet and so was he.

They just looked at each other for a long moment. "I love you, Maria" Michael whispered and Maria smiled. "That scares me so much" He admitted, still whispering to Maria. "No one has ever picked me before…I was sent to Hank and he kept me for the monthly check, Max and Isabel are stuck with me, if we weren't aliens I probably wouldn't have even ever met them. No one has ever chosen to be with me or around me before and I'm scared that I can't be what you want me to be or need me to be, or that in the end, when I have to leave, you'll regret this." Michael admitted to her, staring intently at the bed spread.

Maria didn't know what to say for a long moment. "I would never regret this. I love you so much, no matter what, no matter when you have to leave, I love you." Maria moved a little closer to him, "I don't want or need you to be anything other than who you are." Maria rested her hand lightly on his cheek, trying not to press down on the scratches and bruises that were even more evident now that they had the overnight time to form. Maria realized that he had confessed his fear to her, and she hadn't told him her fear. "I'm scared that you'll leave me, before you have to leave, that you'll stop loving me, or find someone else, like another alien, someone who you have more things in common with, that you'll stop picking me" Maria said, it was now her turn to study the bed spread. Maria felt tears coming to eyes but didn't move.

"Maria…" Michael's voice caught in his throat. No one had ever said anything like that to him. Michael placed his hands over her cheeks and brought her eyes to meet his. "I love you…I would never want to be with anyone else." Michael promised her. He had no idea what to say, all of this…him caring about someone, someone caring about him, love, the worry of someone leaving…all of it was so new to him. "I love you" He whispered again.

Maria smiled; "I love you" she whispered and kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss. Maria finally pulled back, "Go, get out of here, and go do whatever you were going to do" Maria smiled.

Michael kissed her lightly, "Two hours, three tops" Michael promised.


	5. Who Knows

Title: Pieces Of Me

Author: Katie; After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened. A Michael/Maria Fan fiction.

Spoilers: Up to and including Independence Day

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter Five: Who Knows**

Michael left and Maria fell back asleep. Two and half hours later Maria woke up and left her room. She walked into the living room to find Michael putting a VHS tape into the player and putting a pizza on the coffee table. She glanced down at her watch – noon – really? She wondered to herself. It was noon all ready?

Michael had returned about 5 minutes before. He used his powers to unlock her door and he placed the VHS tape and pizza and soda he had bought on the way back to Maria's house on the coffee table in her living room. He walked the short hall way to Maria's room. He stood in the door way and smiled at what he saw, Maria all tangled in her blankets, asleep. Michael left her room and went to set up the living room for them to hang out. He was completely unaware of her watching him.

"What movie?" Maria asked and giggled a little as Michael jumped slightly.

Michael turned and walked over to her. He kissed her lightly. "Casablanca" he answered when they pulled back, "you told Liz you liked it a few weeks back while you were working, and I overheard" Michael answered her unasked question of how he knew. Maria smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Maria slowly pulled back and ran her fingers lightly down a bruise on his arm. She was still scared to hold on to him to tightly, scared she would hurt him.

"It really doesn't hurt anymore, I heal fast, promise" Michael said, all most as if reading her thoughts.

Maria smiled. She kissed him again. When they pulled away from each other Maria went to the kitchen to get plates and cups and paper towels. When she came back Michael was sitting on the couch. Maria dropped everything onto the coffee table and sat down with him on the couch.

Michael pulled Maria close to him as they watched the movie. Or more accurately, as Maria watched the movie and he watched Maria.

Michael smiled every time Maria giggled, or sighed, or reacted to the movie. He kissed her temple softly. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. He loved this girl so much. She meant everything to him, and he didn't even have any idea how it happened. He tightened his arm around her and smiled again when she giggled.

Maria snuggled closer to Michael. She loved him so much. She had no idea what she was going to do when he had to leave. She pushed the thought as far out of her head as possible as he pulled her closer to him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning his attention back to the movie that Michael was sweet enough to rent for her.

"Maria…?" Michael mumbled to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked shifting so that she was facing him.

Michael sighed. He knew that Maria wanted to know where he went this morning, and she had been really great about not asking him, knowing that he hadn't wanted to talk about it. Michael looked at her looking at him and smiled. He kissed her lightly and smiled softly at her when they pulled away.

"I went to see Mr. Evans this morning" Michael told her.

"Max's dad?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, he's a lawyer. I asked him about emancipation – getting permission to live on my own – he seems to think it might be a possibility. I'm going to go by his office in few hours" Michael looked over at her. She was smiling brightly at him, and he couldn't not kiss her.

Maria smiled into the kiss and laid her hand on his cheek, gently at first, making sure not to hurt him. When Michael's tongue ran across her bottom lip she opened her mouth, granting his tongue entrance to her mouth. Michael leaned forward, causing Maria to lean back until she was lying on her back on the couch, and Michael was over her. Holding himself up with one hand on the couch next to her head while his other hand slipped under her shirt and Maria deepened the kiss. Maria moved her hands under Michael's shirt. She broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. Their lips came back together before Michael kissed down her jaw line. Michael pulled her so that they were sitting and he pulled her shirt off. This time Maria leaned forward until Michael was laying down on his back on the couch, and Maria was over him.

Michael's hands were exploring Maria. He heard himself moan from deep in his throat when Maria moved her mouth to his neck, and she moved her hands over his chest and stomach. Michael was loosing control and all thoughts left his head as Maria's lips came back to his. Michael tangled his hand in her hair and deepened their kiss. In a moment of clarity Michael pulled back from the kiss. He left one hand tangled in her hair and placed the other on her cheek. He looked at her intently, at her face, at her chest covered by nothing other than a small lacy pink bra. He swallowed – hard. "We have to stop" Michael whispered, the words all most getting caught in his throat as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend. He left one hand in her hair and let the other slid down her body to the top of her jeans. He played with the band of her jeans for a moment before sliding his hand back to her shoulder.

"Why?" Maria asked. She put her arm on Michael's chest and used it to hold herself up enough to look in his eyes and she placed the other hand on his cheek.

"If we don't stop now, I don't know that I'll be able to later and we don't even know what could happen" Michael answered.

Maria sighed softly. "What's the worst that could happen?" Maria asked with only a trace of sarcasm in her voice. Maria sat up and pulled her shirt back on.

Michael ran his hand through his hair as he sat back up and pulled his shirt on. "You could get hurt or sick or I don't know, I don't have any idea what could happen." Michael looked over at her.

"We can't never do anything because we don't know what could happen." Maria sighed, "You know, really, we didn't know what could happen if we kissed and we did that"

"And you got flashes" Michael pointed out, "Something alien did happen when we kissed. Come on 'Ria, don't make me feel guilty that I don't want to put you in danger." Michael looked at her. Silently pleading with her.

Maria smiled when he called her by the nick name 'Ria. No one really called her that anymore. Her dad used to call her that all the time, Maria really couldn't even really remember a time when her dad called her anything except 'Ria, except, of course when she was in trouble. Since he left no one called her 'Ria, everyone thought it would make her sad to hear her dad's old nick name for her, but in all reality she missed it. She knew that Michael had no idea her dad called her 'Ria, and that's why she loved that he called her that. She listened to his words and when she looked into his eyes, silently asking her to understand she smiled to herself. He loved her, and it was so obvious in what he was doing and saying.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you" She whispered into his neck.

Michael wrapped his arms around her waist in obvious confusion, "I love you too"

"Can we put that conversation off for a while?" Maria asked pulling back from him.

"Yeah, sounds good." Michael answered. He kissed her softly and when they pulled back he glanced at the clock on the TV. "I should go…I have to meet with Mr. Evans" Michael sighed as he stood up.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to hang out at the Crashdown, so do you just wanna meet me there when you're done?" Maria asked. She wasn't working but it was Saturday so a lot of her friends would be there, not that she had many friends out side the 'I know an alien club' anymore, but Max might be there to watch Liz who was working, or someone else might be there.

"Yeah, sounds good" Michael answered.

They walked out of the house together. They got to the point where the Crashdown was in one direction and Mr. Evans office was in another so Michael kissed Maria softly before the headed in different directions.

--

Thank you for all the reviews. PLEASE keep them comming, I hate putting a lot of work into a fic and not getting reviews! Someone asked where this fic was going and honestly I have NO idea. So if you have ANY suggestions please share.


	6. Falling

Title: Pieces Of Me

Author: Katie; After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened. A Michael/Maria Fan fiction.

Spoilers: Up to and including Independence Day

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter Six: Falling**

Maria walked into the Crashdown and as predicted Max was sitting in the booth, facing the back, watching Liz intently. Maria smiled and walked over to the booth, "Can I sit?" she asked timidly immediately snapping Max out of his Liz induced trip to la-la-land.

"Yeah…of course" Max said gesturing to the booth bench across to him.

"Thanks" Maria smiled at him while sliding in to the booth across form him suddenly feeling uncomfortable when she realized that she didn't know what to say to Max. Should she tell him that Hank beat Michael last night and that Michael came to her – Max was Michael's best friend. Should she tell Max about the flashes she got or the ones they shared – that was alien. Or that right now Michael was in a meeting with Max's dad.

"You okay?" max asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" Maria smiled and decided not to say anything. It was all Michael's information to share when and with who he chose to. She smiled to herself – he came to her – he chose her. "So what's up?" Maria finally asked.

But Max didn't have the chance to answer because that was the moment that Liz came over to take their orders.

After a while Alex came in and sat between the wall and her. A while after that Isabel came in and sat next to Max. After the rush ended Liz came over and sat across from Maria, next to Isabel. Letting the other waitresses handle things for a while.

So there they were, five seemingly normal friends. Alex made some dumb joke and all they all laughed. Maria shook her head slightly, "Very funny, Alex" She smiled and as she turned her head her eyes caught Michael's, who was now standing in the doorway of the Crashdown Café.

Michael entered Mr. Evans office and shook his hand. He sat uncomfortably in the chair across from Mr. Evans.

"Okay, Michael, I'm going to need you to tell me about your foster situation." Mr. Evans told him.

Michael didn't even know where to start. So he told him about Hank hitting him and he told him that Hank all most never paid the bills so the phone, the cable, the heat, and sometimes even the water, were always getting cut off. Michael told Mr. Evans that Hank always took the check that the state sent every month and bought beer and cigarettes so food wasn't always common in the trailer. When he was done he looked at Mr. Evans hoping that there would be a pay off to him sharing all the information he never wanted to.

Mr. Evans asked Michael all kinds of questions that to Michael all seemed to overlap and be completely pointless.

Finally Mr. Evans told Michael that he thought emancipation was a realistic goal provided Michael could prove he had the means to care for himself. So before the court haring he should have a job and a living situation lined up.

Michael thanked Mr. Evans and shook his hand before walking out of the office.

He walked into the Crashdown to meet Maria. When he pushed the door open he smiled inwardly at what he saw – Maria was sitting with Alex, Max, Isabel, and Liz. She, along with the others, was laughing. She looked up and their eyes met.

He walked over to the booth and Alex and Maria moved down the bench so Michael had room and he sat down on the end of the bench next to Maria.

Maria suddenly felt really self conscious. She really wasn't sure how to act with him in public. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Michael's hand take hers under the table. It was small, and completely unnoticed by the rest of the group, but it was enough.

She saw Michael's free hand reach across her and grab her coke.

"Rude much?" She commented

"You'll live" He retorted after taking a drink and placing the drink between them on the table.

They both smiled inwardly happy to get back to their routine but also both noticing that it was done without anger or annoyance.

"Michael what happened to your face?" Isabel asked.

"I fell" Michael replied coolly. He would tell Isabel and Max later he just didn't want to tell Alex and Liz right away, or ever. He took a French fry off Maria's plate and ate it. He smirked when she rolled her eyes.

After a few moments Alex announced that he should get home and Liz said she should get back to work. They left, leaving Maria with the three aliens.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence Maria spoke up, "I'm going to go uh…talk to Liz…" under the table She squeezed Michael's hand softly before letting it go and walking away.


	7. Love Hurts

Title: Pieces Of Me

Author: After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened. A Michael/Maria Fan fiction.

Spoilers: Up to and including Independence Day

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter Seven: Love Hurts**

Michael ran his hand through his hair thinking for a moment if he even wanted to tell them anything. He almost immediately felt guilty for the thought. For so long Max and Isabel were all he had. They deserved the truth, besides there was no way he could just move out the trailer and not tell them, they were bound to figure it out eventually.

"So, what happened to your face?" Isabel asked again clearly not amused.

Michael nodded a little – that was Isabel. "I just had a meeting with your dad." Michael answered.

A chours of "huh''s and ''what''s could be heard from Max and Isabel followed by "why" and "what for" and finally "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine … I just …Hank…" Michael trailed off knowing they could figure it out. "I went to see your dad about emancipation – getting permission to live on my own. He thinks I can do it if I get a job and an apartment lined up before the court hearing in four days."

Max and Isabel looked at each other. "Did you stay with Hank last night?" Isabel asked. Michael didn't stay at her house last night and she found it very hard to believe that Michael would stay at the trailer all night if Hank hit him – he never did.

"No" Michael answered and hesitated. "I went and stayed with…" Michael glanced over at Maria who was sitting at the counter sipping an alien blast milk shake and talking to Liz.

"You went to Maria's?" Isabel asked her voice just barley above a whisper. Her voice was a mix of disbelief (they broke up and all Michael had been talking about lately was how the three of them should stay away from the humans – that they couldn't be trusted) and hurt (Michael had always come to her and Max, they had been everything for him. She just could believe that Michael would pick Maria over them).

"Isabel, calm down" Max hushed her and when she took a drink of her cherry cola he turned his attention to Michael, "I think Liz said something about her parents looking for a new cook here"

"Thanks Max" Michael mumbled taking a drink of the soda Maria left behind when she went to sit at the counter.

"So are you to like back together now – cause I thought humans couldn't be trusted" Isabel asked her voice laced with sarcasm as she used his own words against him.

"Yeah, we're back together" Michael answered gaining sharp looks from both Max and Isabel.

"Michael, I hate to agree with Isabel, but you have been saying all along that we should stay away from the humans, that getting attached was dangerous. And you are the one that said you were scared that you are going to hurt her" Max said.

"And on that note…"Michael stood up and walked over to Maria and Liz. They were so deep in conversation that neither noticed him until he laid his hand on Maria's back and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, my god, I hate you" She breathed as she jumped sarcasm thick in her voice. She looked up at Michael as he dropped his hand from her back.

Maria stood up and faced him. "I was only kidding" Maria said after she looked up and saw the pain evident (to her) in his face.

For less than a second a real smile found its way to Michael's face. He loved her. He would hurt her. His normal stoic face returned as that thought found its way to him. He turned to Liz, "Hey, Liz, are you looking for a cook here?"

"Yeah, you interested?" Liz asked and when Michael nodded she pulled a clipboard from under the counter. She went to write something down but pulled her pen back and looked at Michael, "Can you cook?" she added and he nodded again. "Okay, I can set you up for an interview with my dad tomorrow at…" Liz checked her clipboard, "4:30 in the afternoon?" She asked and when he nodded she wrote his name in the interview time slot, along with a short recommendation from her on his behalf to her dad in the margin.

She heard someone come in to the café and smiled before leaving to seat them.

Michael turned back to Maria, "You wanna get out of here?"

"You do" she smiled, "What happened?" She asked and leaned up to kiss him.

"Nothing" he answered quickly and moved back a little before she could kiss him.

She frowned when he pulled away. "Please don't lie to me" She whispered, pain in her voice and tears in her eyes. You won't even kiss me she added silently. When he was silent for a few long moments she sighed, "Come one … we can go to my house" she reached for his hand but pulled her own hand back just before it would have touched his. She sighed again and turned on her heels. She walked out of the Crashdown and Michael followed scowling at Max and Isabel as he passed them.

Max and Isabel who had seen the entire thing looked at each other in confusion.


	8. Getting In

Title: Pieces Of Me

Author: Katie; After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened. A Michael/Maria Fan fiction.

Spoilers: Up to and including Independence Day

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter Eight: Getting In **

When Michael and Maria got back to her house Maria dropped her purse and jacket on a chair in the dinning room. She kicked her shoes off her feet and glanced over at Michael who was following suite, draping his leather jacket over a chair and taking off his shoes.

Maria walked into the living room and Michael followed until Maria spun around and faced him. She saw something in his eyes, something unfamiliar to her. She was about to ask him what was going on and about what went on in the Crashdown just a little while ago when with out warning she felt his lips crash down onto hers.

Michael's hands were everywhere – in her hair, running along her back and arms, under her shirt, slipping slightly under the waistband of her jeans – everywhere. Some where in the back of his mind Michael knew that he needed to stop, knew that he needed to maintain some kind of control, knew that he should talk to Maria about what was wrong instead of just kissing her to chase his worries, and all his thoughts, away. But the all ready tiny sliver of those thoughts abruptly disappeared (along with Maria's shirt) when he heard her moan into the kiss.

After Michael pulled her shirt off Maria felt his lips on her neck. She tangled her hand in his hair. They started walking until Maria felt the back of her legs hit the couch, she pulled Michael's shirt off before they fell down on to the couch. Maria felt his lips kiss down her collar bone and when she moaned softly his lips came back to hers.

They both needed to breath, that's why they finally pulled apart. Michael pressed his forehead against hers and she smiled at him. He tangled his hand in her hair and trailed the back of his other hand down her cheek. He kissed her, but it was different than the kisses they shared just a moment before, it was sweet and slow and gentle. When he pulled back he smiled at her. In that moment, if only for that moment, everything was perfect. Then Michael's thoughts drifted back to the Crashdown, back to what Michael was trying so hard not to think about, to Max's words, to his own words.

"…_That just by being who I am I'm going to hurt her…" _

Michael abruptly sat up and reached for his shirt and pulled it on. He would do anything to protect Maria, to make sure that she never got hurt. And if he hurt her, now, after everything, he would never forgive himself.

When Michael sat up Maria grabbed her own shirt and pulled it on. She felt tears spring to her own eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep them at bay.

"I think that I'm going to go get my stuff from the trailer" Michael said looking at her back.

"You want a ride?" She asked and finally turned to face him. "You don't have to tell me anything…let me give you a ride, Michael" She added sensing his hesitation.

He nodded and they both put their shoes on and grabbed their jackets before heading to the car.

"Hank shouldn't get home for a couple of hours; do you want to come in?" He asked, it was the first thing said throughout the entire car ride. They were sitting in the car outside of Hank's trailer and Michael didn't want her to sit out here alone, but at the same time he didn't really want her to see the trailer either. But in the end it was safer for her to go in with him.

"Okay" She answered simply and they walked in. Maria glanced around the small living room for a second. It was messy, clothes and food and empty bottles of beer laying everywhere, and the TV was left on.

Michael didn't say anything just walked down the short hallway to his small, clean room. Maria followed him and he pulled a book bag out from under his bed. He went to the closet and pulled out all the clothes, he folded the clothes and shoved them in the bag. Maria sat crossed legged on the bed and silently watched him. She felt tears sting her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time so she turned and started pulling items off the small table next to his bed and putting them in the bag. She picked up a note book and when she did several folded pieces of paper fell out. She put the note book down on the bed in front of her and picked up the papers. One by one she unfolded them and saw pictures of the Atherton's Dome in Marathon. They were all amazing and looked exactly like Atherton's. One by one she unfolded, looked, folded it back up, and placed it back in the note book. She did this until she came across a picture that wasn't of Atherton's Dome. It was of her. It was amazing, and obviously fairly recent. "Michael…" She breathed just above a whisper. When he turned to face her she held up the drawing.

Michael sighed and pulled the paper from her hand, "It's not even finished"

"It's beautiful" She whispered. She stood up and walked over to Michael. She pulled the paper out of his hand and laid it carefully on the bed. She reached her hand out and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crock of his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and hold her tightly. She finally let the tears that had been building up all night spill out. She felt Michael tighten his arms around her and she buried her face farther in his neck.

Michael could actually, physically, feel his heart tighten. He lightly ran his hand up and down her spine, trying to comfort her. He didn't know what to do, how to handle it, so he stood there, holding this girl that meant so much to him, really the only person that ever meant anything to him, and as he did he realized that he didn't know how to not hurt her. If he stayed with her she would get hurt later, if he walked away from her then she would get hurt now. Michael closed his eyes tightly and let his forehead rest on her shoulder. "I love you, Maria" He whispered against her shoulder.

Maria tightened her arms around him. She knew that, she knew that he loved her, she saw in to his soul; of course she knew that he loved her. But then what was going on? Why was he acting like this with her? She felt him pulling away which was insane because they had only really been together a day. She would do anything for him, and that scared her. She has never felt like that before and the thought of this boy…this alien…who meant absolutely everything to her pulling away from her now hurt more than anything had ever hurt in her entire life. Maria thought back to the many conversation she and Liz had shared on the topic of their alien counterparts since the shooting. Liz had always told her that she didn't think Michael was good for her, that he would leave as soon as he could, that he would run – kind of an always has always will kind of thought - Liz always told her that Michael would hurt her. But it was too late; she couldn't let him go now if her life depended on it. "I love you, Michael…" She whispered against his neck.

Michael finally loosened his arms from around her waist and held her at arms length from himself. She quickly pulled her hands across her face pulling the tears that had gathered there away. She reached up and brushed her hand against his neck, pulling those tears away to. She finally laid her hands on his arms which were lightly holding her waist, holding her at arms length. She lightly ran her fingers down his arms until they reached his hands; she pulled his hands off her waist and held them in hers. She took a step closer to him, "What is going on, Michael?" she asked raising her eyes to meet his.

"Maria … I…" Michael didn't know what to say to her. As Michael searched his head for the words to explain things to her they both heard someone trying to push keys in to a lock and slam their hand on the door. Michael lifted Maria's hand so he could see the watch that she was wearing; Hank shouldn't be home for over an hour. But that didn't matter, it didn't matter what time Hank was supposed to be home, what mattered was that Hank was home.

Michael was terrified. All in all if Hank hit him it was just another day, but he couldn't let anything happen to Maria. The only way out of the small trailer was the front door. Where Hank could be heard drunk, cursing, and trying to gain entry to the trailer. Michael turned his attention to Maria once again. He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes, "Stay here".

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked. Michael had come to her last night because Hank hit him. Maria didn't want Michael to get hurt. When he didn't answer her she laid her hand on his chest and slid it up to rest on his cheek. "What are you going to do, Michael?" She repeated her earlier question.

"I don't know" Michael answered honestly, "But I have to do something" he leaned in a kissed her quickly, "Please, just stay here" He pleaded. When she nodded he kissed her again, "thank you" he whispered when he pulled back.

Michael left his small room and closed the door behind him. Michael entered the small living room at the same time Hank finally got the door open. Michael tried to gauge his mood on his appearance; if he was in a good enough mood they could just wait until he drank a little more and passed out. It was if he was in a bad mood that they had to worry, if he was feeling mean and wanted to beat the shit out of something…or someone. That was when he had to worry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, please review. And I'm not really sure where I'm going with the Hank thing so any suggestions would be amazing. Thanks for reading please review!


	9. Freak

Title: Pieces Of Me

Author: Katie

Summary: After Michael spent the night in Independence Day, he did not get arrested or go talk to Mr. Evans. Instead he went back with Hank. This is what happened. A Michael/Maria Fan fiction.

Spoilers: Up to and including Independence Day

Pairing: Michael and Maria

Authors Note: Feedback is appreciated.

Distribution: Please! Just let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell. I wish I did though.

**Chapter Nine: Freak**

"Mickey…" Hank slurred out. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He noticed that there were only 3 left. "Need to buy more" it was directed at Michael, clearly telling him to buy more.

"No money" was Michael's only answer. Hank received the monthly check three days ago and it was all ready spent. He spent the day he received the check in some bar, came back broke and angry last night, beat the shit out of Michael, and well here we are.

"Make some you good for nothing …" Hank's sentence trailed off and he took a half hearted swing at Michael who raised his arm to block it. When Hank's fist connected with Michael's arm it hit a bruise and he winced for a split before his stoic expression returned.

Maria sat on the bed in Michael's room. She packed up the rest of Michael's things and put the bag on like a back pack so when he was ready to leave the could just go while she strained to hear what was happening but couldn't really hear much. Once every few minutes she would stand up and walk to the door, wanting to go, try to help or make sure Michael was okay, or something but she would reach the door she would place her hand on the door knob sigh, turn around, and sit back down on the bed.

Michael stood about 3 feet from Hank not sure what he was going to do. Suddenly Hank shoved Michael back against the hard wall of the small room. The push wasn't as hard as it could have been but it was enough to make him hit the mall and then subsequently the floor with some force.

Maria jumped up from the bed when she heard a load thump. Someone fell, and she couldn't know who. In a moment of what could only be described as blind stupidity and worry for Michael she opened the door to the room and ran out to the small living room. She saw Michael rubbing his hand across his chest and slowly standing and Hank watching over him. She knew the second Michael saw her. He was standing up straight with a mix of worry and anger written on his face. She knew the second Hank saw her to. He walked over to her, glancing between her and Michael.

Hank walked the short distance to where she was and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her to where they were.

"Leave her alone, Hank" Michael said trying to move between Maria and Hank. But while Hank will never be mistaken for an intelligent man, it was obvious that the way to get to Michael was this girl.

"What, Mickey, finally brought home a girl?" Hank asked tauntingly. He continued to taunt Michael with various comments, mostly about Maria but occasionally throwing in things about his parents not wanting him or anything thing else Hank could think of.

Maria listened to everything Hank was saying. She kept trying to get closer to Michael but Hank wouldn't let her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she kept looking between Michael and Hank.

"Shut the hell up, Hank" Michael finally answered. Hank raised his fist toward Michael who put his hands up in automatic defense. Maria screamed softly and at the last possible second Hank turned and backhanded Maria's face.

Maria fell to the floor holding her now split lip. Michael raised his hand and everything in the small trailer started to shake. Maria rose to her feet and stumbled over to Michael. Things stated to spin around Hank until he fell down and when Michael finally lowered his hand and him and Maria turned to leave the trailer they did so to shouts of "freak" and 'that's why no one wanted you".

Michael walked out of the trailer and kept walking, ignoring Maria's car. Maria watched him, not knowing what else to do. She dropped the bag of his things in the back seat of her car before running after him.

--------

wow, this chapter took a while, huh? Thanks keirah for the review that inspired me to continue!


End file.
